A common height adjustable table comprises a frame to which a table top is mounted. The frame is attached to one end of at least one linear actuator in the form of a lifting column. A foot is mounted to the other end of the lifting column. As examples of these types of lifting columns reference is made to WO/2004/040169 A1 and WO 2009/033486 A1 both LINAK A/S. The electrically driven lifting columns are connected to a control and an operation panel. These units are jointly denominated linear actuator systems.
Although height adjustable tables comprising a linear actuator system are becoming more widespread, it is a fact that many users do not make use of its most obvious functionality, i.e. height adjustment. This fact is in contrast to the known benefits that movement during the day has for health, especially for our metabolism. Standing and moving burns more calories than sitting and engages the leg muscles of the user. Apart from the higher calorie burn when standing it is also proven that standing and moving during the day improves circulation, energy, stress and overall well-being of the user. Just the act of going from a seated position to a standing position forces the body to work against gravity and helps strengthen our stabilizer muscles. In general it is recommended that sedentary workers mix sitting and standing during an average workday-sitting or standing for no longer than one hour at a time. A recommended goal is to strive for an extra 120 minutes of standing a workday and to change postures at least 8 to 16 times.